This invention relates to providing a system for improved protection of fishing rods and reels.
There are a great variety of fishing rods available and each rod has its own specific rod and reel arrangement. Fly-fishing rods and reels have a unique arrangement as the fly-fishing rod and reel is proportioned differently than other types of fishing rods and reels. On a fly-fishing rod, the mounting for the reel portion is located very near the end of the rod (since a fly-fishing rod is typically gripped only slightly above the reel) between the reel and the rod eyelets. On other commonly used rods, such as spin-casing rods, the reel is mounted about a third of the way up the rod (as the rod is gripped by the handle portion below the reel) typically extending some distance beyond the reel.
Typically, fishing rods must be transported to and from the point of use. During transportation, the rod and reel are susceptible to damage. Designing a system to limit the amount of damage and unnecessary contact of the rod and reel with potentially damaging elements during transport would greatly benefit many fishing sportsmen.